brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City/Wertys761
/ReviewerProfile}} How much would you rate 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 This is a review of the 2012 Superheroes set: 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City. Being a die-hard fan of DC's Batman, this LEGO DC Superheroes Set has great expectations. Being a remake of 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault, this set has many flaws over the original. 7782 (Original) costs $49.99 and includes 550 pieces. 6863 (This set) costs $34.99 and includes 278 pieces. Boxart and Instructions The boxart on this set is relatively appealing to the eye. The front shows the Batwing chasing Joker's copter over Gotham with a flock of bats in the background. It shows the minifigures on the front, the Batman Logo on the front, and the features on the back. The one thing on this boxart that disgusts me is the image of Batman in the upper right-hand corner. It looks very cheesy, and kinda throws off the box design. boxart1.JPG|The box, instruction manual, comic, and sticker sheet boxart2.JPG|The box (front) boxart3.JPG|The instruction manual boxart4.JPG|The comic boxart5.JPG|The sticker sheet (stickers removed) boxart6.JPG|The list of pieces boxart7.JPG|The box (back) boxart8.JPG|This annoys me boxart9.JPG|Minifigures included boxart10.JPG|Batwing boxart boxart11.JPG|Joker's Helicopter boxart Batwing The Batwing is much smaller than the one found in 7782. But bigger isn't always better. This version of the Batwing is better than it's original. It's smaller, the wings look more polished, it has more features, and it resembles the Bat logo better. Underneath the back wings are two blue flick-fires. If you lift up the cockpit, revealed is a very slick cockpit design with control sticks and a control panel. Underneath a hood in the back of the batwing is a lever that when pressed drops a Bat-shaped bomb. The back of the Batwing has a giant flame and a very awkward piece above it. This is a brand new piece that is half plastic, half rubber. I can't stand this piece. It feels weird to rub your finger down a plastic bricka and then suddenly transit to rubber. The colour scheme changes from plastic to rubber also. I wish this piece had simply been all plastic. I really like this Batwing. The size is perfect, the features are pretty good, and the design is really polished. My only complaint, besides the plastic/rubber piece, is instead of stickers I'd like to see printed-on bricks... Overall, here are my ratings for the Batwing: batwing1.JPG|The Batwing batwing2.JPG|The Batwing as it resembles the Batman logo batwing3.JPG|The Batwing from bellow batwing4.JPG|The back flame and that awkward plastic/rubber piece covering it batwing5.JPG|A weird grey piece that counters the black design batwing6.JPG|The lever to release a bomb batwing7.JPG|One of two flick-fire missiles batwing8.JPG|The open cockpit with Batman inside Joker's Helicopter The Joker's Copter was a big upset in 7782. In my opinion, this set solved the upset. The design is much better, the color is much better, and the overall feel is much better. The bottom portion of Joker's Helicopter is grey. The main portion is mostly green and purple though, a classic Joker feel. There is a very creatively designed white ladder hanging off of the copter. This is intended for the Joker to hang off of. The cockpit window is transparent, revealing the inside of the copter. The front missile is very awesome. It features an exclusive and PRINTED (not sticker :D) piece of a laughing clown face. Using a red R2 body for the main portion of the missile was a creative idea. The missile launches about as hard and far as your typical flick-fire. Speaking of flick-fires, this copter features four of them, two on each side. Above the flick-fires are two Joker faces. These are stickers. x( The back tail of the copter is very sturdy, and the fin with "J" on it is identical to that of 7782. Nothing too special about the copter's tail. But, it suits the overall design of the copter. If I had to complain about the Joker's Helicopter, I guess I would say that NON-transparent stickers would be nice. Because the stickers are transparent, you can see fingerprints through the sticker. For example, the Joker face stickers are supposed to be stuck on a purple piece. Even if you handle the sticker minimally, you can still see fingerprints on it because it's transparent. This problem does not occur with the Batwing. copter1.JPG|The Helicopter copter2.JPG|The Helicopter from above copter3.JPG|Cockpit (You can see the transparent Joker stick also) copter4.JPG|Inside of Cockpit copter5.JPG|The front missile (Printed brick! :D) copter6.JPG|The flick-fires on one side copter7.JPG|The Copter from a front view (Ignore my laundry room in background xP) copter8.JPG|Back of the Helicopter copter9.JPG|Bottom of Copter copter10.JPG|Ladder and Joker Minifigures I am thoroughly impressed with the minifigures in this set. With Batman, there's nothing new. But, the other two are very great! The Batman figure doesn't come with much new. He's the black design, so his legs, torso, hands, and mask are all black. The torso detailing is great, but we've seen it before. The mask has some great details on it also, but yet again nothing new. The face is double-sided. One face has a stern look, the other has a grin. Again, Batman has the weird white headband. xD The Joker has a new design. And this design, is great. His hair is pretty average, but the face is terrific. Both the smile and grin fit The Joker well. His torso features his typical jacket and his legs are one solid color. A very great minifig, in my opinion. The Joker Henchman stole the show for me. When I was at Walmart, he convinced me to buy this set over 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase. His face is the key of this fig. If I can get my hands on enough of that mask head, I promise I will make the opener to The Dark Knight in stop-motion. The jacket is also very awesome. The purple legs are basic, but give the classic Joker feel. Overall, this is an awesome minifigure that I desperately want more of. A great minifigure in the DC Universe line. IMG 0051.JPG jokerface2.JPG jokerback.JPG batmanfig.JPG batman1.JPG batman2.JPG henchmanfront.JPG henchmanback.JPG allfigs1.JPG allfigs2.JPG weaponsandyada.JPG Summary Well, what can I say? This set is great. Despite the other review of this set by Berrybrick, I love this set. In my opinion, it's one of the best Super Heroes sets. It really stands above 7782. The Batwing is better sized, better designed, and better shaped. The Helicopter is better colored, better designed, and better made. The minifigures are a bit better designed too. Even at 7.9 cents per brick, the set is completely worth while. I recommend this to any Batman fan, LEGO fan, or super hero admirer. Whether you buy sets to build and appreciate or whether you buy sets to play with and throw at the ground, this set is great. Yes, it could be better. Yes, it could've been $30. But, it boils down to a far above average Batman set. Thank you for reading my first ever review. :D ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews